A wish for a star
by Raineel
Summary: Star light, star bright. First star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might have the wish I wish tonight. AU, taking place in the 21st Century somewhere in Japan. It's AlyssaxMiyu. Alyssa point of view. One-shot.


**Author's Note: **This is a fic dedicated to my good friend, **Blair Phoenix**. I might do a second one if he likes it. I hope everyone enjoy it. Thanks to **Syler-aka-Heartsan** for beta-ing this one-shot! Remember, this is my first try at this pairing.

**Disclaimer:** I don't feel the need to repeat myself. It is obvious by now that I don't own Mai Hime or Otome or Zwei or Sirf. If by now you have yet realize that this has some girl x girl interaction, then you have problems. If you have no clue of what the hell you are doing here. Then dude, you have problems. Mental problems. So, do stop reading this and go away if all you are going to do is whine to me.

* * *

**A wish for a star **

I looked up, a soft smile crossing my lips when I saw the first star shinning in the sky.

_Star light, star bright. First star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might have the wish I wish tonight._ I thought with my eyes still on that bright star.

I started to do this since I was fifteen. Every chance I got, I wished upon the first star I saw. My sister always warned me. Always told me to be careful, but I couldn't stop myself. I knew it. It was a selfish wish and such wishes always came with high prices. I was, however, determined to find any means to get my wish.

The truth was that I was hoping to meet someone again. A dear friend that left five years ago. A friend so dear that made me realized that she was more than that. She was, and still is, my first love, no matter how silly it sounded.

_Miyu._ I thought, a hand unconsciously going to the bracelet she had given me so long ago.

It was more than a goodbye gift, though. It held a promise.

Five years ago, Miyu had to move away to England since her father had asked her to take college courses there. Mind you, I was delighted at the prospect of her going but I then realized what it meant. She was leaving me and I didn't know for how long. I didn't know if she was even planning to come back. I was scared. Miyu knew it but said nothing.

Now I know why.

She was in love with me. She has been, for many years. The bracelet was her confession. A way for her to say 'I love you, I don't know if you love me but I hope you will wait for me if you feel the same'. And I did. I am still waiting for her after so long.

I will admit though, that it took me a while to realize my feelings. That, however, is another story.

My memories are no longer that accurate. They are now mixed and vague. However, there will always be that single day. That memorable winter day when we made a snowman together for the first time…it might also be when I somehow fell for her.

"Miyu! Hurry up!" I called between rushed breaths. "Come on! Before big sister comes back!"

Miyu shook her head, a soft smile adorning her beautiful face before she stood by my side, "Please be careful, Alyssa. I fear Natsuki-san will get mad at me if something were to happen to you."

I scolded, crossing my arms and giving her a pout. My older sister was over protective of me, with Miyu getting the honorable second. But, unlike Natsuki, she just didn't show it. Miyu was always calm, always polite and elegant with her actions.

Miyu. Beautiful and gentle. It fit her. The name was perfect for her.

"You are no fun."

"I was only teasing you." Miyu countered with another smile before looking around us, "I believe this is a good place."

"You believe?" I teased this time, giggling when I saw my friend's light strawberry face.

"I know." She amended quietly, ever the modest of the two.

We spent the next hours getting enough snow and preparing our snowman. It was one of the most fun days I ever had. I remember giggling most of the time as Miyu told me the precise amount of snow needed for our deed.

"I think we need more snow on the bottom left side." Miyu commented, tilting her head as she stared at the almost completed snowman.

Secretly, I always enjoyed that look on her face. The one she put when she was analyzing something. It was breath taking, but there was always one more expression that won over me.

"Miyu…" I called unconsciously and my words faded when I gazed upon her eyes.

"I am sorry," she apologized and gave me one of her wonderful smiles. The one that made my heart beat quicker than normal. "I was lost in my thoughts again, wasn't I?"

"It's okay." I whispered, still mesmerized by the unique aspect of her. "You…Miyu can…"

I cursed in my thoughts as I struggled with my words. I just didn't know what to say. At that time I was confused by my feelings. You can't blame my fifteen year old self. I just didn't want to make things awkward between us.

"I understand."

She always knew. She was always able to read my thoughts. Miyu understood what I was trying to say. And I wondered if she knew about my feelings at that time.

"What are you doing?" I then asked when I saw her take off her scarf.

"For the snowman." Miyu said, another blushing adorning her face as she put the scarf around the snowman's neck.

"But is cold…aren't you going to…" My brows furrowed, already worried about her.

"I…will be alright." She tried to reassure me, "If we rush now, nothing will happen."

I shook my head. Miyu was, and still is, very important to me. I wasn't taking chances with her.

"Let me help then…" I muttered and walked toward her, one hand slowly taking off one end of the scarf.

"A-Alyssa…" she stuttered out and we both blushed by the time I had wrapped half of my scarf around her.

"I should thank sister for getting me such long scarf…" I said, trying to break the silence between us.

"A pair of cherries next to each other in the middle of this white snow…" she mumbled with a half grin as I just nodded.

I saw her. My world, my everything. Miyu was all I thought and saw in that moment…

Something, no, someone then bumped on me.

"Sorry." I stuttered out, having space out with my own thoughts and forgotten I was standing in the middle of the street.

It was like any other night. Another prayer to the beautiful sky. What a surprise, when it actually ended listening to my wish.

"Miyu…"

"I am back, Alyssa."

I didn't care that we were in middle of the street. I didn't mind people mumbling and watching us. I just rushed and hugged her. I knew that much.

"Welcome back."

_My love, my gentle beauty.

* * *

_

**Author's note:** Feel free to suggest, critic or just compliment at my first try. Blair…since this is for you. You ought to review, even if it's not a compliment xD


End file.
